<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my heart seems to burst by starruly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364435">my heart seems to burst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly'>starruly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adora left the Horde, Catra couldn’t help but to prefer the day over the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my heart seems to burst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Adora left the Horde, Catra couldn’t help but to prefer the day over the night. In the day she had the work to keep her busy, had the work to distract her from everything else. The days were what kept her going. The nights were where it all fell apart.</p>
<p>Each night, Catra would lament to herself. Should she stay up? <em>No, she had work to do in the morning.</em> Should she try and escape the Horde after all? <em>No, no one was going to be waiting for her outside of it all.</em> Each night she would crawl into her bunk, utterly defeated with the thoughts that weighed her down. She would lay for hours wide awake, then make the decision for the hundredth time; ‘Adora’s bunk.’</p>
<p>If there was anyone around to hear her clamoring down to the bottom bunk, Catra never heard a word of it circle back to her. She cried hundreds of times in that bunk, filled with grief, anger, everything, but nothing at the same time.</p>
<p>The nights were torture.</p>
<p>The nights <em>were</em> torture.</p>
<p>Now, as she was tucked tightly into Adora’s chest, the nights were calm. Catra nuzzled impossibly closer and listened to to Adora’s steady heartbeat. Thump, thump, thump. Adora sighed and snaked her long arms around Catra’s neck. Her heart skipped.</p>
<p>She cherished the nights she had now. It was least she could do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>catradora has been the only thing on my mind since s5 dropped. that’s all folks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>